Saint-Valentin d'enfer!
by Garanceflowers
Summary: Pour le 14 février, Jane décide d'inviter Lisbon au restaurant. Malheureusement, la soirée ne va pas se dérouler comme prévu. Une soirée inoubliable, incroyable! Quelle mésaventure!


_**Hello,**_

 _ **Je me suis amusée à écrire ma première fanfiction sur mentalist en pensant à la saint-valentin. Imaginez Jane sur une harley davidson. Ça vous dit? Alors lisez mon OS et donnez-moi vos avis.**_

 ** _~*0000000*~_**

Jane arriva en sifflotant et frappa à la porte du bureau de son amie, patronne, entrant directement après.

-Ah, Lisbon ! Je vous amène au restaurant ce soir. C'est la saint-valentin. précisa-t-il dû au visage surpris de celle-ci, par son invitation étonnante.

Ces autres mots allaient la rassurer, exprimés d'une manière décontracte.

-En toute amitié !

Les yeux fixaient sur lui, un peu méfiante, elle répondit néanmoins sur le même ton que son consultant.

-Oui. En toute amitié !

-Vous aimez la cuisine asiatique ? enchaîna-t-il de suite. Le nom est très poétique. « A la rosée du matin ».

Le regard étonné, elle sourit, n'ayant ni le temps de répondre, ni de réagir. Jane la regarda amusé et s'en alla, laissant Lisbon prise au dépourvu, par cette invitation à l'improviste, n'étant pour lui déplaire malgré tout. Elle souligna un petit sourire.

21h00.

Lisbon arriva, vêtue d'une jolie robe de dentelle noire, chaussée d'escarpins vernis. Elle s'avança vers Jane qui lui tournait le dos, lui tapota l'épaule, celui-ci assis sur le capot de la DS. Il se retourna et la voyant ainsi habillée, la complimenta, le regard charmé.

-Oh ! Vous êtes ravissante.

D'un air détaché, elle lui renvoya le compliment à sa façon.

-Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. y souriant.

Costume gris clair, sans petit gilet, chemise à fleurs de couleurs neutre sur fond blanc, le seul changement mineur apporté. D'où le sourire. Jane fit ensuite le tour de la voiture, ouvrit la portière, côté passager tel un gentleman. Lisbon le remercia, entra puis il referma la portière, le sourire aux lèvres. Le consultant inspecta les pneus juste après, ne les ayant changé depuis longtemps. Tout d'un coup, cela lui prit, ne s'en étant jamais trop préoccupé auparavant. Ce n'était pas à son habitude de vérifier mais cette inspection était due à sa nervosité pour avoir invité Teresa. De se retrouver en tête à tête tous les deux, le rendait vraisemblablement nerveux.

« _Tout allait bien pour cet escapade._ » s'était-il dit pour taire son anxiété. Ça se comprenait.

Il était non tellement habitué également à sortir avec une femme sans éprouver un sentiment de culpabilité. Son alliance toujours portée, comment ne pouvait-il pas penser à Angela, une réaction tout à fait humaine pour un homme ne pouvant tourner complètement la page de son passé. Il culpabiliserait encore plus. Cette bague signifiait son attachement, amour, lien permanent avec sa défunte épouse. Inviter Lisbon à sortir n'était pourtant pas une trahison, ni une erreur. Il s'installa ensuite au volant et démarra.

« En route pour la rosée du matin ! »

Il roula ensuite une bonne demi-heure et commença à se poser des questions. Ce restaurant était introuvable, situé sur la route de Rancho Cordova. Lisbon s'aperçut au froncement des sourcils de Jane que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non. Mais je suis inquiet. Je ne vois aucun restaurant sur cette route.

-Alors nous sommes perdus ?

-Eh bien… Effectivement, je dois avouer… Que nous sommes perdus. devant l'admettre avant de faire de l'humour sous le regard mitigé de Teresa.

-La soirée commence bien. murmura-t-elle.

-La rosée du matin va se coucher sans nous.

Soudainement, au loin, une lumière apparue, éclairant la route, s'y approcha après avoir attiré l'attention du consultant, le guidant. Joyeux, il s'adressa à Lisbon, certain de l'avoir enfin trouvé.

-Je pense qu'on a trouvé cette rosée du matin.

Quant à sa patronne, celle-ci semblait moins convaincue. Jane se retourna rapidement vers elle, devinant ce qu'elle en pensait réellement.

-Ne soyez pas d'un scepticisme féroce.

-Féroce ?!

-Oui. Très tenace.

-D'accord. Je vais vous faire confiance. lui laissant le bénéfice du doute.

-Mais vous pouvez.

Il se laissa guider donc en roulant jusqu'au point lumineux mais arrivés un peu plus tard Oh ! Surprise ! Ce n'était qu'un bar pour bikers, nommé « Chez Elvis ». Jane eut un fou rire à ce moment ainsi que Lisbon. La voiture stoppa et il proposa d'aller boire un verre, n'ayant pas d'autre issue.

-Foutu pour foutu…

Elle le regarda, grimaça, déçue, répondant par résignation.

-Vu qu'on n'a pas le choix. Allons-y.

Ils descendirent alors de la DS puis s'attardèrent par la suite sur les Harley garées devant l'établissement où ils rentrèrent. A l'intérieur, des regards amusés se dirigèrent en direction de Jane et Lisbon un peu gênés, mal à l'aise, dépareillant avec le lieu typique pour motards. Quelques secondes avant, quand il se gara sur le parking où trônaient donc ces quelques Harley, le mentaliste s'arrêta pour en admirer une. Noire, chromée, siège en cuir clouté, franges de même matière qui décoraient les poignées.

L'endroit paraissait très musical, très rock. Une serveuse vint rapidement à leur rencontre et les plaça dans un coin plus calme, prenant, une fois tous deux assis, leur commande tant qu'on y était.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Jane commanda deux coupes de champagnes ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de la serveuse, un rictus narquois dessinait au coin de la bouche.

-On ne sert pas ça.

A son regret, l'établissement ne proposait que de la bière et autres alcools.

-Va pour la bière ! répondit-il, Teresa donnant son accord par un geste de la tête.

Il commanda alors deux bocks de bière blonde. A quelques mètres de leur table, il remarqua ensuite un jukebox qui diffusait déjà de la musique. Celui-ci, le sourire sur la bouche, se leva, Lisbon le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête face à l'appareil, glissa une pièce sorti de sa poche de veste et choisit Are you lonesome tonight, d'Elvis Presley. Il se retourna ensuite et fit signe du doigt à Teresa de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit, lui proposant une fois à côté de lui, une danse.

-Vous dansez ?

Son amie, collègue accepta avec plaisir, Jane la prit par la main et esquissèrent un slow tendre. Au fond de la salle, une bande de bikers installée, chauffée par la bière, chahutaient l'un d'eux, un colosse dont le tour de sa tête était coiffé d'un bandana, longueur des cheveux sur les épaules, châtain clair. Blouson de cuir clouté sur le dos, le biker s'avança vers le jukebox également, une minute qu'après Jane ait sélectionné le morceau, et arrêta la chanson choisie par le mentaliste. L'homme costaud glissa une pièce, stoppant le morceau puis mit un de Metallica Moth into flame, balança du tonnerre immédiatement, pensait le biker, remuant sa tête plus ou moins au rythme du morceau. Il marcha ensuite vers le couple que formaient Jane et Lisbon sur le plancher du bar, faisant office de piste de danse improvisée, rompit sans ménagement l'enlacement et se posta face au consultant.

-Eh ! Blondinette. Tu permets que je danse avec ta gisquette !

-Euh ? Non. pris par surprise, refusant.

-Ce n'est pas une permission que je te demande.

Le gros dur se tourna vers Lisbon, déterminé à danser avec elle, qui ne partageait pas son envie tout en restant polie.

-Sans façon, merci.

Jane le prit par le bras, sans le molester, après que le biker ait pris celui de Lisbon avec culot, lui suggérant, poliment aussi de ne pas insister.

-Allez retrouver vos petits camarades et rire comme des ânes.

Il n'était plus question de politesse à ce moment. Patrick reçu alors un magistral coup de poing par le motard. Peu avant, le naturel de son attitude à provoquer, s'empara de Jane en arrachant le bandana, énervé. Il tomba à terre suite à la force du coup de poing, saignant du nez. Rouge de colère, il se releva, riposta en administrant au motard un bon coup de pied dans les jambes, se disant qu'il avait mal visé. Le bras de Lisbon fut définitivement relâché, tenu par ce biker entreprenant, ne sachant à cet instant quoi faire, ahurie par la situation qui avait vite dégénérée. Elle éleva la voix cependant, leur sommant d'arrêter, disant que tout ça était franchement ridicule, ne valant pas la peine. Pas d'arme, pas de badge, pas d'autorité.

En même temps, les autres membres de la bande voyant que l'approche avait tourné au vinaigre, tous se levèrent et de là, une bagarre éclata. Le patron de l'établissement, ayant déjà eu affaire à des bagarres dans son lieu, sachant par contre comment agir, s'arma d'une longue, épaisse, menaçante barre de fer, sortit de derrière le comptoir et marcha d'un pas résolu vers le groupe assemblé, en pleine action. Il les somma à son tour d'arrêter sur le champ, leur criant de se séparer. N'y faisant rien, muni de son portable, son second recours, le patron les menaça alors d'appeler les flics.

-Si vous ne vous séparez pas de suite, vous irez vous expliquer avec eux !

La crainte des bikers d'être davantage embarqués, stoppèrent la bagarre, chacun s'écartant du pauvre Jane. Sa jolie chemise avait été déchirée par endroit, tâchée par des gouttes de sang, l'œil amoché ainsi que la lèvre inférieure. Lisbon le prit alors par la main pour l'aider à se relever, l'éloignant de toutes ces brutes. Et les voilà aux toilettes. Sa partenaire livide alla dérouler une bonne couche de papier dans le distributeur de l'essuie-mains, l'humidifia sous un filet d'eau puis le regarda.

-Il ne fallait pas s'interposer. C'est une soirée de saint-valentin. Ce biker avait envie de danser juste pour vous emmerder.

-Ça a été plus fort que moi.

Elle referma le robinet d'eau, revint vers Jane et commença à tamponner les zones blessées, provoquant chez lui une grimace de douleur.

-Ça vous apprendra. Mais c'était plutôt rigolo. arborant un demi- sourire moqueur.

-Rigolo, vous dites ? celui-ci étonné.

-Oui… Quel look ! Et nous. Nous représentons le joli couple un peu coincé dans nos vêtements de bonne famille à leurs yeux.

Tête en arrière, comme il est recommandé, Lisbon essuya la coulée de sang sous le nez, le menton avant d'aller arracher de nouveau du papier, lui conseillant de le placer au niveau des narines ainsi que de le laisser durant une, deux minutes. N'étant pas profondément touché, au bout d'une minute, le sang avait cessé de couler. Le papier fut retiré par les soins personnels de Lisbon après l'avoir examiné.

-Ça va. Vous ne saignez plus.

Le papier légèrement tâché fut jeté, lui posant ensuite la question.

-Alors ! Que fait-on ? On déguste à nouveau une autre bière et on retente une seconde danse, ou on fuit comme des voleurs ?

Assis à côté du lavabo, il en descendit puis sans réfléchir, il réagit avec détermination, volonté pour que cette soirée ne soit pas davantage gâchée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Venez, Lisbon ! On ne va pas se laisser impressionner par cette bande de bikers vieillissant.

-Que vous êtes dur ! répondit-elle, ne définissant sur quel ton réel le comprendre.

Sincère ou ironique ?

Ils ressortirent un peu plus tard des toilettes, se dirigèrent en direction de leur table, main de Teresa tenue par son sauveur. Mais l'auteur du coup de poing se posta devant Jane, s'excusant à leur grande stupeur. Le mentaliste supposa alors, après avoir tourné la tête vers le patron du bar, que celui-ci était à l'origine de cette initiative, le motard n'ayant le genre de présenter ses plates excuses. Certainement, à nouveau menacé s'il ne voulait vraiment pas se retrouver en garde à vue. Clin d'œil du propriétaire, Jane avait correctement supposé. Le biker tendit sa main, le mentaliste la fixa, hésitant puis finalement lui serra en guise de réconciliation sous le regard dérouté de Lisbon, se disant Tant mieux, soulagée. Elle pouvait espérer que la soirée serait rattrapée, tranquille comme elle le souhaitait. Ça l'arrangeait. Le motard leur proposa ensuite de partager la table avec la bande au complet, Jane et Lisbon échangeant un regard furtif à ce moment, hésitant ensemble, avant de se dire _Pourquoi pas ?_ Ils acceptèrent, amusés, allant s'asseoir avec eux. Les présentations se firent plus tard autour de la table, chacun son tour. Demon comme un démon, le roi du coup de poing donc, qui offrit une tournée de bière pour leur table, les bocks renversés lors de la bagarre dont les débris avaient été ramassés par leur serveuse, marre de nettoyer quand des esprits s'échauffaient.

Buddy, Lark, Tiger, Mel, Dany, les cinq autres qui se présentaient, leur serrant à leur tour une poignée de main, faisant ainsi la paix. Ils trinquèrent ensuite leur chope de bière avant que Demon n'ôte son blouson, s'adressant à Jane.

-Eh ! Enfile ça. lui prêtant son cuir.

Le mentaliste n'osant refuser, l'enfila, Lisbon encore amusée en le voyant l'habiller tout en le trouvant mignon.

-Ça vous va bien.

-Ah ! Oui ?

-Au top !

 ** _~*0000000*~_**

Des sifflets des motards retentirent, recevant de la part du roi du coup de poing ce compliment, le ton taquin, qui était sincère néanmoins.

-T'es rock, coco !

Subitement, Teresa partit d'un fou rire nerveux qui ne tarda pas à gagner toute la tablée, ne vexant tellement Jane qui conserva le blouson sur le dos. Après tout ! Il lui plaisait bien.

Demon se leva par la suite, se redirigea vers le jukebox, inséra une seconde fois une pièce, remettant le morceau de Metallica, chope à la main et se mit à danser. Il invita Patrick et Teresa à le rejoindre sur la piste, bien disposés à venir, gardant le blouson d'où il en retira un peigne. Et le voici se peignant en arrière avant d'entrer dans la danse, adoptant le look du bon vieux rockeur. _Il est à croquer_ _!_ Phrase qu'employa Lisbon avec Demon, le sourire complice, amusé aussi. Soirée incroyable !

Plusieurs minutes après, le biker en chef, détenteur officiel du blouson, invita là, le mentaliste à admirer son Harley, celui-ci lui demandant s'il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient à monter dessus pour savoir quel effet ça ferait ainsi que de mettre la clé pour pouvoir écouter le bruit du moteur, Demon acceptant. Jane interpella ensuite son amie à grimper derrière lui, une fois installé, se laissant tenter. Une occasion exceptionnelle par son originalité ne se refusait pas non plus. Coïncidence, la Harley qu'il domptait était celle sur laquelle son attention s'était attardée.

-Alors ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? l'interrogea-t-elle. C'est pas le nirvana ?!

Lisbon un peu coincée dans sa robe, ne se sentit pas à son aise tout d'un coup, ne pensant qu'à descendre.

-Pas vraiment.

-Mais si !

Soudainement le bruit du moteur gronda, Jane le sourire malicieux, salua Demon qui se tenait de face après l'avoir complimenté sur sa moto.

- _Sacrée bécane que tu as là !_

- _Content qu'elle te plaise ! Et ça décoiffe !_

- _Je n'en doute pas. La limousine des motos !_

Le propriétaire flatté, acquiesçait. Le consultant démarra l'engin à cet instant, laissant le biker paralysé de voir s'envoler son Harley, sa compagne fidèle. Lisbon s'agrippa à la taille de Jane, cria puis tira ses cheveux.

-Vous êtes dingue ! Vous allez nous tuer ! Et tous ces bikers vont nous suivre et nous faire la peau !

-Ne soyez pas rabat-joie ! C'est pas le rêve, avouez !? C'est magnifique ! Plus rien n'existe ! Un petit tour et on lui ramène !

-Vous êtes fou !

Il domptait toutefois impeccablement la Harley, surprenant encore Teresa qui se demandait depuis quand il savait conduire une moto. Il avait plus d'une surprise en réserve.

Arrivés plus tard à un carrefour, il stoppa la machine et extériorisa un cri dû à l'adrénaline qui l'avait envahi avant de s'écrouler de rire une fois de plus. Sa supérieure lui tira les cheveux à nouveau, effrayée ainsi que par d'éventuelles représailles auxquelles elle songeait, tout ça par la faute de la tête brûlée qui lui servait de consultant. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de refaire demi-tour que des vrombissements de moteurs se firent entendre au loin. Lisbon descendit de la Harley sans se faire prier et s'adressa à Jane, dénuée de compassion.

-Si ces gros plein de muscles viennent nous faire la peau, vous les affronterez tout seul cette fois-ci. Après tout ! C'était votre idée de voler…

-Emprunter, rectifia-t-il insolemment, Teresa poursuivant, le regard noir.

-…Cette moto. Démerdez-vous tout seul ! Vous n'aurez que ce que vous méritez !

A son tour, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle s'éloigna de lui, marchant environ sur quelques mètres de l'autoroute, lui faisant dos. Les bikers arrivèrent quelques secondes après, s'arrêtant net face au mentaliste chapardeur, pieds à terre, dominant toujours l'engin. Demon descendit d'une Harley prêtée par un des potes du bar, qui n'avait parlementé dû à la colère du biker. Il s'avança ensuite vers le consultant facétieux qui n'en tenait pas large et d'un sourire espiègle, quand même penaud, lui lança Alors, je vous ai bien eu !

Demon le visage fermé, ton du tout disposé, lui répondit sans détour.

-Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. lui intima-t-il, la voix menaçante.

Jane peu fier, n'étant plus d'humeur à fanfaronner comme il le ferait habituellement, abdiqua.

-Ok. Je sais.

Il descendit de la Harley comme un petit garçon apeuré tandis que le biker s'avançait vers lui sans lui adresser aucune représaille physique, continuant ses pas en direction du bolide qu'il enfourcha après avoir demandé au mentaliste de lui restituer son autre bien en cuir, lui redonnnant. Les moteurs des autres Harley démarrèrent, Demon rejoignit sa bande, disant auparavant à Jane qu'ils étaient quittes, celui-ci s'en sortant plutôt bien. Le biker leva le bras gauche, le saluant à son tour avec deux doigts en v, le signe de la victoire, salut de motard, roulant dans le sens inverse, comme ils étaient arrivés.

Seul sur la route sans moyen de locomotion, Jane se retourna vers Lisbon qui avait déjà parcouru plusieurs mètres, leva aussi le bras, pour lui crier Attendez-moi, Lisbon ! Celle-ci continuait de marcher, faisant la sourde oreille pendant qu'il se mit à courir en sa direction avant de la rattraper.

-Je ne vous avez pas menti. Pour une soirée inoubliable, c'est une soirée inoubliable !

Comme si de rien ne s'était passé de fâcheux, un peu essoufflé, essayant d'apaiser la tension qui s'étaient bien interposée entre eux, il retournait la situation à son avantage.

Elle ne répondit pas, ronchonnant à la place. Vu son expression mécontente, d'un ton désinvolte, il rajoutait Ne m'en veuillez pas. Regardez ce ciel étoilé ! Ce n'est que pour nous.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et la voyant toujours fortement contrariée, du tout réjouie, il rabaissa son ton.

-Bon, ben ! Vous serez d'accord que l'on refasse demi-tour pour aller reprendre la voiture. La route va être longue, je sais. A moins qu'une âme charitable, compatissante, ayant pitié de nous, nous prenne à bord de son véhicule.

-C'est ça ! se montrant non désireuse de faire du stop ou d'accepter qu'on les prenne. Je sens que cette soirée va l'être aussi. ajoutait-elle, soupirant par exaspération.

Ils retroussèrent cependant le chemin et tranquillement, courageusement surtout, parcoururent l'itinéraire en sens contraire également.

-Jane. Vous pouvez me promettre quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle tout en marchant.

-Tout ce que vous voulez, Lisbon. disposé à vouloir se faire pardonner.

-S'il vous plaît. Ne m'invitez plus jamais pour ce genre d'occasion spéciale. En plus, je sens que je vais avoir mal aux pieds.

-Si vous voulez, je vous porterais.

-Ça serait une bonne façon de vous racheter.

-N'est-ce pas !

-Vous me la recopierez cette soirée !

-La prochaine fois…

-Ne vous avisez surtout pas.

Tout en poursuivant la marche sans fin, s'éloignant au fur et à mesure, ils se mirent d'accord.

-Message reçu !... Au fait ! Combien de pages pour la punition ? le prenant à la plaisanterie, compris par une Lisbon à l'humeur passable.

-Taisez-vous !

-La route va être très longue alors.

-Vous me ferez des vacances comme ça.

-Ok. ne pipant pas un mot de plus.

Sous le beau ciel étoilé, une marche éreintante qui les attendait, Teresa sentit que ses orteils n'échapperaient pas à des ampoules, leur saint-valentin d'enfer s'achevant sur une autoroute quasiment sans trop de passage curieusement. Il n'était de toute manière pas question d'essayer d'arrêter une voiture. Alors… Ça l'arrangeait une nouvelle fois.

-Juste une question.

-Oui.

-Où avez-vous appris à faire de la moto ?

-Ça ! C'est mon secret. ne voulant lui révéler.

Il estimait que vu son humeur, elle ne méritait pas de le savoir, sans rancune.

En toute amitié… Raté de chez raté !

 ** _~*0000000*~_**

 **Merci pour les commentaires reçus. J'ai été très surprise d'en recevoir plus de deux. Je n'en n'espérais pas tant.**

 **Je vois que ça vous a quand même plu malgré la petite critique en dernier. Cliché, pas à mon goût. Mais ça fait partie de l'histoire en effet.**

 **Vraiment, merci pour les avis.**

 ** _~*0000000*~_**

 **Pour le nouveau commentaire, bulle-de-bo, j'ai pensé à une simple mésaventure sans me soucier du reste. Mais ça t'a plus, c'est le principal. Une autre, j'aimerais mais je réfléchis encore. :)**


End file.
